The First
by kuropiece
Summary: It all started with a meeting at a florist shop and the new employee, Kuroko Tetsuya. This is my first series of Akakuro, so I hope you enjoy it! Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

"Kuroko-kun, can you please put these flowers outside for display, please?" The owner handed the bluenette a bouquet of white lilies. He headed outside, the large bouquet in hand.

"Ayato, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep running and not looking where you're going!" The man with the heterochromatic eyes warned, trying to keep up with the small redhead, who was just too fast for him.

"Daddy, daddy, look, I'm just like that really fast plane in that movie we watched! Nyaaaaaaaa!" The young redhead, continued to dart ahead, imitating a plane, when he suddenly collided into a person. He fell on his butt due to the impact.

"See? I told you to be careful! Are you alright?" Akashi helped his son up from the ground, brushing off any dirt that he saw visible. He then took notice of the person who Ayato had bumped into. The bluenette was on his knees, picking up the scattered lilies from the ground, one by one.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry about that. Let me help you with that." The redhead started to pick up the flowers, gathering them up in a bunch, the bluenette doing the same. As soon as he was done, he handed them to the bluenette.

Kuroko looked up, picking up the last flower he spotted. He stood up, meeting those hetrochromatic eyes. Their hands touched a little just then as Kuroko reached for the bunch of flowers in Akashi's hand. They gazed at each other, their hands staying where they were for a moment. Suddenly, Kuroko felt a tug at his apron, so he looked down to meet the same heterochromatic eyes. The red haired boy held out a white lily, with a sad expression etched on his pale face.

"Um...I'm sorry for making you drop the flowers..." Ayato said, looking a little teary eyed, his cheeks flushing. Kuroko smiled a little, knowing the boy didn't intend to cause any trouble to him. He got down on eye level with the child. He took a hold of Ayato's hand.

"It's okay, it was just an accident." The smaller of the redheads sniffled as Kuroko squeezed his hand. The bluenette took the lily from his hand and stood back up.

"Let me pay for those, I will purchase them." Akashi suggested, reaching in his pocket for his wallet.

"Oh no, don't worry about that!" Kuroko said, shaking his head. "It's really alright!"

"No, no, I insist." Akashi was not going to take no for an answer. After all, he was absolute. Kuroko chuckled a little.

"Okay, but allow me to at least wash them. They seem to be a bit dirty." Kuroko complied. Akashi agreed and they went inside, Ayato tagging along behind them, holding his father's hand.

Akashi waited at the counter for Kuroko to come back with the flowers, when he heard his name being called.

"Sei-chan, how are you?" The owner asked, coming to the counter, a gleaming smile on her face. Akashi smiled back as he shook his head.

"I'm fine, Iori-san. How about you? You seem to be in a very pleasant mood today." Akashi said, noticing that the brown haired woman was all smiles, more than usual.

"It's that noticeable, huh?" She laughed. "Well, my husband said we're going out to dinner today, after a long time." She couldn't stop smiling, which made Akashi smile more too. He was happy for her, knowing that her husband usually had such a busy schedule.

"That's good to hear. I'm happy for you. I hope you have a wonderful date." Just then, Kuroko appeared again, with a clean bouquet of white lilies in hand.

"Oh, Sei-chan is here to buy flowers for his wife again?" The owner queried, as Kuroko reached the counter. The redhead shook his head, and spoke.

"No, we just had a little accident when we passed the shop." He said looking at his son, who was hiding behind him.

"Ayato-kun, nice to finally meet you! Sei-chan has been told me so much about you!" Iori greeted the little hetrochromatic boy. Ayato bowed shyly. "Ah, he's so cute!" She said chuckling.

"Urm...your flowers..." Kuroko said quietly, as to not to be rude. Akashi turned to look at the bluenette and remembered the reason he was inside the florist for.

"Ah! Sorry, how much will it be?" He asked.

"¥ 150." He replied. Akashi gave the money, taking the bouquet. "Thank you very much." The bluenette said, bowing down.

"Thank you for the lovely flowers." Akashi said, returning the gesture.

"I almost forgot to introduce him properly! This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be working here from here on." The middle aged owner informed. Kuroko bowed again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuurou. This is my son, Akashi Ayato." The redhead bowed as well. Ayato, still hid behind his father, having always been shy when meeting new people. Kuroko looked at Ayato, noticing his reluctance, he went towards him. He kneeled down so that they were both at eye level. He held out his hand.

"Hello, Ayato-kun. Nice to meet you." Hesitantly, the smaller redhead shook Kuroko's hand. Akashi smiled as he watched the two. The bluenette seemed to really know how to treat children.

"I'm really sorry about what happened before." The little boy started to get teary eyed again. Kuroko took Ayato's hand and squeezed it.

"I know it was an accident, so don't cry, okay?" Kuroko wiped his cheeks, the water just about to escape his red eyes. "Here." Kuroko opened the redhead's hand and placed a daisy on top.

"Thank you!" He said, a gleaming smile on his face now. "Daddy, look, look!" Jumping up and down with excitement. Akashi lifted his son up and smiled.

"Yes, yes. You love daisies, don't you, Ayato?" The heterochromatic male chuckled lightly. He turned to the bluenette, who was now standing again. "Thank you again." Kuroko bowed once again, a little red forming on his pale cheeks, making sure Akashi couldn't see it.

"Well, I should take my leave now. It was nice meeting you, Kuroko-kun. I'll see again, Iori-san." Akashi headed towards the front door, Ayato still in his arms.

"Come again soon, Sei-chan! You too, Ayato-kun!" The owner waved goodbye from the front door as the father and son exited. The son waved back happily, his eyes directed at the bluenette.

Kuroko waved back, smiling at the red haired child.

"Well then, Kuroko-kun, let's continue putting out the rest of the flowers needed on display." Kuroko nodded and went back inside to get some lavenders and hyacinths.

What Kuroko didn't notice was that, when he had gone back inside, a pair of heterochromatic eyes glancing back at his direction.

Akashi had noticed that flush on those pale cheeks, despite knowing that the bluenette was trying to hide it. He couldn't help but think it was cute to see him like that. He wondered what other adorable expressions the blue haired male had in store. He didn't exactly understand why but he wanted to know what about Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Daddy?" Ayato interrupted his train of thoughts, who had a confused expression plastered on his face. Akashi smiled and shook his head. He started walking, thinking that, if fate allowed it, they would surely meet again soon...


	2. Chapter 2 - Anniversary

It has been two weeks since their first meeting, and Akashi couldn't get Kuroko Tetsuya out of his mind. He wanted to see him again, but…how? They weren't exactly friends as of this moment that they would exchange numbers with each other. All kinds of questions popped up, which the redhead had no answer to.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he collected his belongings, having completed all the necessary paperwork he needed to do. As he headed out of his office, a certain green head was also coming out of his. Midorima Shintarou noticed the heterochromatic make and bowed.

"Good work today, Shintarou." Akashi said, returning the gesture.

"You too, Akashi." Midorima said politely. Just then, he remembered that he needed to discuss some things about the Emperial Hotel with Akashi.

"That's right, before I forget, are you free this weekend? To discuss the issues of the Emperial?" the green eyed male inquired.

"Ah, yes, we do need to talk about that situation. I'm free, so let's meet at the Namikawa Restaurant as usual. Is tomorrow at 3pm alright for you?" The heterochromatic adult affirmed.

"That should be fine. I'll see you there then." Midorima confirmed. "Anyways, I'm going to take my leave now." Just as he was about to go ahead, Midorima heard his name being called from the front.

Akashi's eyes widened, as he recognised that familiar vanilla and honey scent – the scent of a certain bluenette. He followed the dark green haired male as the scent was coming from that direction.

When he finally reached the front, he saw Kuroko handing over a large bouquet of orange blossoms to Midorima. Midorima looked confused, asking who had sent them.

"He said his name was Takao Kazunari-san." Kuroko reached for his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, giving it to Midorima. "He told me to give this to you as well."

Reading the contents in the note, the usually serious Midorima was showcasing a furious hint of red on his cheeks.

_Shin-chan, Happy Anniversary! Hope you had a great day at work! Ah, this is not the actual present though. I'll give you the real one when you get home, so…come home soon! I'll be waiting~_

_PS. I love you 3  
__Takao_

"That idiot! Saying these embarrassing things so easily! If he's got the time for all this nonsense, then he should go and find a job. That useless idiot!" Akashi chuckled, as he watched his colleague get really flustered as he read the note. Takao Kazunari would often do these things, wanting to show just how much he loved Midorima, even to the public eye.

Just then, the green eyed male realised exactly where he was and became silent. He tried to fix his tie, as to pretend that nothing happened, though all the employees already knew. He cleared his throat, heading to the exit, still blushing furiously.

"I will take my leave also. Then." Kuroko bowed and headed for the exit too.

"Me too." Akashi also left, following behind the bluenette.

"I have to go this way, so…goodbye." A hint of red was clearly visible on his pale cheeks as Kuroko bid the heterochromatic male adieu.

"I have to as well." Akashi stated, as his car was in that direction. They both walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Akashi, wanting to break the silence, spoke.

"So, Kuroko-san, how has your job at Iori-san's going?" He asked. Kuroko was slightly taken aback by the sudden question, but he answered.

"It's going quite well, I have to make sure to keep the flowers in good condition; to make sure they get enough sunlight, the right nutrients and such. It's actually really enjoyable." The bluenette replied, smiling.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're liking it there." Akashi smiled, turning to Kuroko. That surprised Kuroko; he didn't know he could smile like that. He felt his cheeks burning up, and quickly turned away before Akashi noticed. But it was too late because Akashi had seen it. He smirked, enjoying the fact that he could make the bluenette blush so easily.

Akashi spotted his car and pressed the button to unlock it. He opened the door and placed his bag and coat at the back seat. He noticed that it was getting quite dark now; he felt that if he left the blue haired male on his own, it would be dangerous. He didn't fully understand yet as to why he wanted to protect the shorter male, but he felt as if he would regret it if he let Kuroko go right now.

"Will you allow me to drop you off at the shop?" Akashi asked.

"No, it's alright. I should be fine, but thank you for the offer." Kuroko refused, feeling hesitant to comply.

"Please, I insist. It's getting pretty dark now, I can't just leave you like that." Akashi said, wanting to stay with Kuroko for a little longer. Kuroko blushed again, and complied. Akashi allowed the bluenette inside, opening the front door. Kuroko got inside and thanked the redhead. Akashi closed the door and went round to the driver's seat. He turned the engine on, carefully turned the steering wheel and stepped on the accelerator, leaving the gap he had parked his car in.

Akashi turned the steering wheel to the right manoeuvring the car around the bend, and continued driving straight, until he had to turn again. He kept on glancing at the blue haired male, making sure that he was alright and noticed that he seemed to be really conscious of him. He smirked and continued driving until they had finally reached the shop. The lights were still on inside, which probably meant that Iori was still inside.

Akashi stopped the car and let Kuroko step out of the passenger seat. He looked at Akashi.

"Urm…thank you, for dropping me off. Then." Kuroko said. Akashi smiled. Kuroko headed back inside the florist, closing the door behind him as he got in. Akashi turned the ignition and was just about the leave, when a sudden crash resounded from the shop.

_An intruder?_ He thought, an expression of worry etched on his face. He unfastened his seatbelt and stepped out of his car, rushing to the flower shop. When he got inside though, he saw that there was nothing to be worried about. Remains of a flower pot were scattered on the floor. The bluenette was there picking up the broken pieces, the shop owner giving a helping hand. The middle aged female took notice of Akashi and was surprised.

"Ara, Sei-chan, what happened? Is everything alright?" Iori-san asked, a worried expression on her face. Akashi let out a sigh of relief; he quickly jumped to conclusions there. He chuckled, thinking about how silly it was of him to be so worried. The brown haired woman just looked at him confused as to what was so funny. The blue eyed male did the same.

"Sorry about that. I heard a noise from outside, and just came to check if you were okay." The redhead was looking at Kuroko when he said this. Kuroko, surprised, looked down on the floor, a hint of red evident on his pale cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Iori-san, who just smiled, having figured out what was going on. Of course, this wouldn't go unnoticed by Akashi, who in return smirked at this. Sensing the tension between them, Iori-san spoke up.

"Kuroko-kun, why don't you escort Sei-chan back to his car?" She suggested, smiling widely. Kuroko was about to protest, but she stopped him. "I'll be fine, I've almost finished anyways." The brunette insisted. Kuroko nodded and walked out of the shop with Akashi after taking his apron off.

The shop owner picked up the last of the remains, putting them in the plastic bag and threw it away. She washed her hands in the sink, rubbing off the soil thoroughly. After wiping her hands on the hand towel, she removed her apron and started to get ready to leave.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the two men that were outside the shop. It was so clear that Akashi had taken a liking to the new employee, seeing as how worried he looked when he entered the shop a few moments earlier. She knew how much the heterochromatic eyed male had been grieving for his late wife when she passed away in a car accident 5 years ago. She was happy for him.

Through the shop window, she could see Kuroko and Akashi conversing with each other. She thought of how fitting they looked next to each other. Iori-san hoped that they would continue to encounter each other more in the future, seeing how happy Akashi looked. The bluenette looked happy too, she could see that. Maybe if she pushed them in the right direction, they would see each other more. As she pondered on this, Kuroko came back inside.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked, noticing that Iori-san had her coat on. She nodded. "Alright, I'll lock up once I'm done. Good work today." The blue haired male bowed and smiled as the brown haired female exited the shop. He blushed as he thought about Akashi. He wanted to see him again. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, the bluenette collected his belongings and put his coat on as he exited the shop as well, locking the door securely. He put his hands in his pockets, the night wind blowing strongly on him. It was get dark so quickly now, since winter had started. The street lamps guided him as he headed home. His thoughts went back to the redhead again. If fate allowed it, they would certainly meet again.

"I'm home." The dark green haired adult called, entering the apartment. He took his shoes off and went into the living room. He couldn't see a thing at all.

_Why are the lights off?_ He thought as he switched them back on. Suddenly, he was tackled hardly resulting him to fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow…" Rubbing the back of his head, he looked to the culprit. It was Takao. He always does the most ridiculous things. "Takao! Get off me, you idiot!" Midorima yelled as he sat up.

"Happy Anniversary, Shin-chan! Hehe." The male with the jet black haired said, a gleaming smile on his face. Midorima turned away, blushing furiously.

"H-Happy, Anniversary." It was difficult not to notice that tint of red that was showcasing on his lover's face. He could be such a tsundere at times, it was so cute.

"You're so cute, Shin-chan! Come on, don't look away~ I want to see your face." Takao chuckled as he pulled his lover's face so that they faced each other. Midorima's face was as red as a tomato. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. The green haired male kissed back, only more fiercely. He then flipped over, pinning Takao on the ground as he deepened their kiss further. Breaking away from the kiss, Midorima looked at his lover, who was blushing now.

"Shin-chan, I love you." Takao said smiling, making Midorima blush even more than he was. He couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and lifted his the black haired male from the floor. "Shin-chan?" He looked at the moss haired, an expression of longing etched on his face. Midorima carried him to their room, placing him on the bed.

He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, discarding it on the floor. "It's a good thing you've got a day off tomorrow. I won't be going easy on you today." He unravelled the white bandaging off his fingers and crawled onto the bed. Licking his lips, Midorima made contact with his lover's lips again. Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and deepened their kiss.

"I love you, Takao." Midorima whispered softly in Takao's ear and embraced the black haired male tightly.

"I love you too, Shin-chan." Takao said softly in Midorima's ear, kissing the side his green head.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ It was hard to think of a way to make them meet again, but I hope this was fitting! I also added a little Midotaka scene since I couldn't just leave it at the note and bouquet. I hope you like it :D Thank you for reading and all the kudos 3_


End file.
